List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus/W
---- ''go back to List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus'' ---- ---- =Work To Do= abandoned defined as no activity since September of 2006 * abandoned - Last Exile - anime * abandoned - European Business Education * abandoned - NFTE * abandoned - War of Emperium * abandoned - Furcadia * abandoned - Endeavor * abandoned - Enterprise Resource Planning * abandoned - Causmo Effect * abandoned - CATIA * abandoned - Vikings * abandoned - Why Free? * abandoned - TF.N * abandoned - Daria * abandoned - EGM NGR - Electronic Gaming Monthly, Non-Gaming Related * abandoned - Italodance * abandoned - Athena Server Academy * abandoned - Battle B-Daman * abandoned - Baroque Cycle * abandoned - Hassa * abandoned - iAudio * abandoned - Mu Online * abandoned - Blade Mistress * abandoned - Bomberman * abandoned - Brickfilms Brick filmograph * abandoned - Bushcraft - Bushcraft is about being confident and comfortable in the natural environment - outdoors * abandoned - Order of the Everliving - vandalised * abandoned - Psychographic * abandoned - Raven King * abandoned - MSN applications * abandoned - PearPC * abandoned - Reading FC * abandoned - Tau Kappa Epsilon * abandoned - TNT Software * abandoned - Moorhead * abandoned - Iniciativa OpenContent Ciudades Digitales * abandoned - Ultimate Knight * abandoned - Blender * abandoned - GemStone IV * abandoned - Girl Genius * abandoned - IELTS * abandoned - IGN Boards History * abandoned - Insel-Monarchie (German) * abandoned - Jet Set * abandoned - KDE * abandoned - Mahamudra * abandoned - SAP * abandoned - Byblos * abandoned - Amtgard * abandoned - A Gathering of Heroes * abandoned - Endless Online * abandoned - Endurance * abandoned - Erfurt * abandoned - uttaradit * abandoned - YapCCTV - in spite of what wikia main says * abandoned - Riyadh * abandoned - Roma * abandoned - Ebbw Vale * abandoned - Elecciones Mexicanas * abandoned - Freebox HD * abandoned - FreeWorlds * abandoned - Sages * abandoned - Solar Conquest no content * abandoned - no content - Liquid Lurker * abandoned - no content - Fast Show * abandoned - no content - Euro-Chimaera * abandoned - no content - Dark Tower * abandoned - no content - Perry Rhodan * abandoned - no content - Compiz * abandoned - no content - Contabilidad * abandoned - no content - Myanmar * abandoned - no content - OS Emu * abandoned - no content - Bemani * abandoned - no content - Instructional Technology * abandoned - no content - Irish Government submissions * abandoned - no content - Army * abandoned - no content - General Systems Theory * abandoned - no content - WiMAX * abandoned - no content - Advanced Micro Devices * abandoned - no content - Software Patent Prior Art * abandoned - no content - Death * abandoned - no content - Xilinx Radiation Test Consortium * abandoned - no content - South Asian Health Research * abandoned - no content - Meditation * abandoned - no content - Choice Watch * abandoned - no content - Cleaning * abandoned - no content - Conflict resolution * abandoned - no content - Birds * abandoned - no content - Green Day * abandoned - no content - Future Marketing * abandoned - no content - Fundraising * abandoned - no content - Ghosts * abandoned - no content - Knight Ridder Alumni * abandoned - no content - Internships * abandoned - no content - Inventions * abandoned - no content - Latino Health * abandoned - no content - Humanitarian * abandoned - no content - Forumer * abandoned - no content - Succession Planning and Management * abandoned - no content - InternetOS * abandoned - no content - Internet Heroes * abandoned - no content - Networking * abandoned - no content - Motorola * abandoned - no content - Open Resource Zone * abandoned - no content - Scoop * abandoned - no content - Scenarios * abandoned - no content - Occultists * abandoned - no content - Latter-day Saints * abandoned - no content - Apostolic Church * abandoned - no content - Meditation * abandoned - no content - Fake Technology * abandoned - no content - Communication Design * abandoned - no content - Quiz wiki * abandoned - no content - Pacifism * abandoned - no content - Disaster Data * abandoned - no content - Design * abandoned - no content - Biographies * abandoned - no content - Hypertext Theory * abandoned - no content - Radio Scanning * abandoned - no content - Total War * abandoned - no content - Home Remedies - no central wikia entry * abandoned - no content - Python * abandoned - no content - Lingua Franca Nova * abandoned - no content - Open Java * abandoned - no content - C Sharp notes * abandoned - the few articles can be merged with communism - Socialism * abandoned but has some content - Welles Orson Welles * abandoned but has some content - Dreambox computer equipment * abandoned - little content - Parenting * abandoned - little content - Blogsome * abandoned - little content - FreeBSD * abandoned - very little content - vanity - Workforce Learning and Performance * abandoned - very little content - WinForge aka Windows Open Source Project Team * abandoned - very little content - Algorithm * abandoned - very little content - Alternative Currency * abandoned - very little content - content irrelevent to topic - EBay * abandoned - very little content - Oracle * abandoned - very little content - Semantic Web * abandoned - very little content - Dentistry * abandoned - very little content - Immunology * abandoned - very little content - Disability * abandoned - very little content - Deaf * abandoned - very little content - Down Syndrome * abandoned - very little content - Continuous Glucose Monitoring * abandoned - very little content - Yoga * abandoned - very little content - Autism and Asperger's Syndrome * abandoned - very little content - Civil Engineering * abandoned - very little content - Grapes * abandoned - very little content - Korean American Professionals * abandoned - very little content - Nuclear Power * abandoned - very little content - Home automation - advertisement * abandoned - very little content - Moonbase * abandoned - very little content - Leadership * abandoned - very little content - FreeBASIC * abandoned - very little content - Scripting * abandoned - very little content - Virtual Pets * abandoned - very little content - Nanotechnology * abandoned - very little content - .NET Framework newly created not sufficient content to declare "active"; not enough time passed to declare "abandoned" * created 2007-03 AutoCAD * created 2007-03 Faith at Work * created 2007-02 Planet Changes * created 2007-02 Public Health * created 2007-02 Drug Rehabilitation * created 2007-02 Barack Obama * created 2007-02 Trotskyist * created 2007-02 Home Inspection * created 2007-02 Carpe Diem * created 2007-02 Suske en Wiske (Dutch) * created 2007-02 DigitalBYOND * created 2007-02 BlackBerry (Indonesian) (Non-English) * created 2007-02 Men * created 2007-02 Women * created 2007-01 Pottery * created 2007-01 Shoes * created 2007-01 Whois * created 2007-01 Getting things done * created 2007-01 Gadgets * created 2007-01 Human Rights * created 2007-01 Ninja * created 2007-01 Free d20 * created 2007-01 Pretty Damn Quick * created 2007-01 Nexuspedia - book series * created 2007-01 netTiers * created 2007-01 Kyoto Protocol * created 2006-12 Jesus * created 2006-12 NetSuite * created 2006-12 Relationships * created 2006-12 Salvation Army * created 2006-12 Hinduism * created 2006-12 Digital Exclusion * created 2006-12 Interviews * created 2006-12 Wheelchairs * created 2006-12 Relief * created 2006-12 Tarih * created 2006-12 Yerli Diziler * created 2006-11 Electrical Technologies * created 2006-11 Origami * created 2006-11 Origins stories * created 2006-11 Digital Media VIP * created 2006-11 Civil Liberties * created 2006-11 Healthy Materials Initiative * created 2006-11 Bodybuilding * created 2006-11 Identity * created 2006-11 Pentaho * created 2006-10 Robots * created 2006-10 Archival Resources * created 2006-10 Self Publishing * created 2006-10 Feng Shui administration needed * abandoned - ICT - acknowledged - information and communication technology * abandoned - Infusiopedia (no Wikia main article) * abandoned - Creatividad interactiva (no Wikia main article) * administration needed - apparently abandoned - vanity and copyright violation pages only - Entrepreneur * spammed Marketing * administration needed - conflict with OpenServer? - payment for articles? - proper? - Business Analyst * administration needed - BatchLocator * administration needed - not inactive as stated in wikia central Windows * abandoned - no content - administration required - Gustavus Adolphus College * abandoned - no content - administration required - University of Alabama at Birmingham * abandoned - no content - administration required - University of Alberta * abandoned - no content - administration required - University of California, Santa Barbara * abandoned - no content - administration required - University of Maryland * "abandoned" but has content Fantasy - write about your fantasy world * inactive Archaeology - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * administration needed - all rights reserved? - Scientology * administration needed - inactive - Electionville - seems to be same as campaigns * main page doesn't exist, but there is some content Cancer * administration needed - copyright violation in pictures of disney characters? - also see adoption notice for wikia construction - Fictional Characters * inactive but content International Baccalaureate * administration needed - change to a non-english version of economics Economy * administration needed - Straight Dope - left message - abandoned * administration needed - Freetekno - left message * administration needed - Proboards * abandoned - vandalised - Clock Crew - flash-animation group * administration needed - Altereco * administration needed - Polaqu * administration needed - E-Austro-Węgry government - redirected to micronations.wikia.com * administration needed - Toastmasters - trademarked * administration needed - Vision2Learn - see website * obsolete - Hammer 2006 - Independent running for Maine Governor in 2006 * administration needed for main page - content okay - Canadian Whistleblowers * administration needed - seems to be temporary wikia designed for a specific, emergency need which no longer exists - Rescuing wiki.com sites * obsolete? - Steve Westly - democratic governor for California * feelings - an interesting idea, half english, vandalised, very little content * Sun Microsystems Administrators/Managers - not much content - written in camelcase ---- ---- ''go back to List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus'' ---- ----